


Quincy of class 3-E

by W01FS0NG



Category: Assassination Classroom, Bleach
Genre: Gen, Ikkaku's down to fight, Karma can see Hollows, Mention of Okajima, Mention of Ryuken, Mention of Uryu, assassination attempt, mention of Nagisa - Freeform, mention of the Hueco Mundo Arc, mention of the Kyoto field trip, ofc is Uryu's younger sister, ofc is a quincy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Kunugigaoka. A prestigious school somewhere in Tokyo. So what's a Quincy from karakura Town doing in the least respected class? Read to find out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Quincy of class 3-E

Kunugigaoka. The really competitive school in which people whose grades slip in the third year, ends up in Class 3-E. Those kids got a lot handed to them after the moon became a permanent crescent. This ‘thing’ showed up with the Ministry of Defense with a strange request. He teaches the class, and the students try to kill him. Why would he need to be killed? Because he’s going to blow up the Earth like he did the moon by the end of the year. 

So, what does a Quincy have to do with this? Well… when the moon exploded, Soul Reapers and other sensitive beings alike thought that it may or may not have had something to do with Aizen, or something much more powerful. Ryuken, the father of the two last surviving Quincies, sent his youngest, Airi, to investigate. By investigate, Ryuken meant to have his daughter transfer into the class after she did some violent act Airi was definitely capable of doing. The act in question actually went down something like this:

One morning, the students came to class to find Yuzu Kurosaki’s desk drawn on with messages from some bullies. This was not Airi’s doing, by the way. When the teacher asked something along the lines of, “Who did this?” One of the girls in the back laughed.

So, Airi threw a knife at her. It stuck itself right on the wall close to her face. Then she leaped into the air and almost landed on the girl. Ishida then proceeded to take out a container of tacks. “Who’s the leader?” She asked the girl, opening the container and oh-so-slowly poured the tacks out.

The girl, frieghtened, points to the one standing behind Airi. Ishida, noticing that a few of the tiny sharp objects left the container, said, “Oops,” as she caught them. Then, as she re-sealed the container, she took the girl standing behind her out of the classroom, saying, “I think you and I are going to be great friends.”

She was halted though, and expelled from school for having a knife and threatening a student.

From there, he pulled some strings and got her into the class. The retired Quincy had thought “Koro-sensei” was one of those Arrancars that have been popping about.

But no. The students were assassins, and their target was their teacher. Once Airi reported that nothing spiritual was going on, Ryuken asked if she would like to transfer back into Karakura Junior High. She said no. This girl could use fighting practice.

So now, here she is, learning all kinds of different things an assassin would need to know. On top of all the core curricular stuff. 

When she started this, Uryu, being the concerned older brother, wanted to know how she’d travel between Karakura Town and Tokyo. He didn’t even like the idea of sending her over there. Ryuken solves the problem by getting her an apartment in the city.

When she finally got to the separate, rundown building labeled Class 3-E, she entered the classroom immediately trying to gank the yellow octopus with her new green rubber knife.

“Wow, you really are fast,” she remarked.

It was during this that teacher said, “Class, this is your new classmate,” as he dodged her attacks. 

After seven tries, she stopped and turned towards the group. “Hi, I’m Airi Ishida. A transfer student.” After which, she took her seat behind a girl with long blonde hair.

Airi wondered if she could keep up with a being who could travel at Mach 20 using Hirenkyaku and kill him. Of course, she’ll need to use this at a time in which no one else was around. 

All the taunting 3-E gets from the other classes makes her angry. She wished she could just shoot them all down with her Kojaku. But alas, she had to refrain.

There is some upside to attending this class. Whenever Karin or any of the Soul Reapers push her buttons too much, she knows how to shut them up. This may or may not have been a mistake, seeing as Ikkaku was down to fight hand-to-hand any day of the week. On the other hand, she’s glad for the practice.

One day, in the middle of one of Yelebitch’s lessons, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika came over. “Hey, hey~,” Rangiku said as she invited herself in. The three Shinigami were wearing gigai. Ishida could tell that the boys in the class, especially Okajima, were staring at the lieutenant’s big boobs.

of course, the only reason she knows these three Shinigami was because she snuck into the Seireitei to help Uryu and the others rescue Rukia.

Airi was already stressed out as it is, to put it mildly. Midterms are overemphasized. On top of that, there’s been an increase of Hollow activity lately. She doesn’t want to fail her the tests, but she also doesn’t want to let a spirit be eaten up by a hollow, or at the very least turn into a hollow. Now, these Shinigami have crashed the party.

“Who the hell are you?!” Professor Bitch snapped at them. “We’re in the middle of a lesson!”

“Oh, relax, we only came here to talk to Airi,” Matsumoto smiled at the woman. The other students looked between 

“She has missed quite a lot of class time!” This was true, and only because she sensed hollows nearby.

The bell rang and Airi stood up. “Well, it’s basically lunchtime, so I’m gonna talk with them.”

“Wait a minute, young lady-!”

“Bye Professor Bitch!” The Quincy heard small gasps from the Soul Reapers.

“Did you really just call her Professor Bitch?!” They all asked.

“Yes.” We walked a little further and came upon a tree. Airi Hirenkyaku-ed on top of a thick branch. “So what’s this about?”

“Aizen could be making a move soon,” Yumichika explained. 

“And we wondered if you should be here, or in Karakura,” Ikkaku added. “You are a brilliant fighter, no doubt about that.”

The girl smiled. “Uryu wouldn’t stand for it, being my protective older brother and all, but he’s in Hueco Mundo, right?” 

“Right,” Ikkaku confirmed.

The middle-schooler opened her lunch box and munched on a rice ball. “Are you asking me under orders from Head Captain Yamamoto, or yourselves?” She swallowed her food. “‘Cause, he quite usually doesn’t want or like to have outside help, right?”

“Yeah,” Rangiku considered. “But it’s Aizen... and Arrancars. We know how tough they can be, and honestly, we wouldn’t mind the extra help. Quite frankly, I’m surprised you didn’t tag along when your brother and the others went to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime.” Airi shrugged.

“Besides,” said Yumichika. “This place is hideous, not deserving of your talents at all.”

“Careful there, Yumichika,” Airi stated. “The other students might hear you, and well, you _don’t_ want that.” She ate a bit more of her food before saying, “I have a goal in mind here. We all do. Did you see that strange yellow dude in the faculty lounge?”

“Ugly,” Ayasegawa muttered while the other two nodded.

“Well, these kids were basically given him as a teacher by the Ministry of Defense and told to kill him by the end of the year.”

“Seriously?” Ikkaku asked, cracking his knuckles as if he was getting ready to fight Korosensei.

“Yeah. Ryuken sent me over to investigate, wanting to see if there was anything spiritual going on. Long story short, there isn’t, but I kinda want to see this through.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” Korosensei said from behind a nearby bush. She could have sworn he was close to tears.

Angered, Airi turns to the bush. “Dammit, Korosensei! I’m trying to have a private conversation here!!”

“Can’t blame us for wanting to spy on you, can you?” Karma asked as he stood up.

Ishida scoffed. “Shut up, Bakabane.”

The redheaded bitch actually laughed. “Good one!” He calmed down immediately. “But seriously,” he said as he got up. “I’d rather not have to cover for you again when you go out and do… whatever it is you do.” She rolled her eyes as he walked away.

It only took one slip up for Karma to understand what was actually going on. If he couldn’t see the hollows, he would have been way more confused. Now though, all he basically does is hang around her, wanting to know everything about this strange power she possessed. She never told him all that much.

A week or so after Ikkaku and the others came to visit, they were on a class trip. It was supposed to be a fun outing where they guide their teacher into some easy sniper spots. That is... before members of their class got kidnapped. While they were staying at the inn, the guys were ranking the girls.

Airi only knows this because she was wandering the halls, worried about her older brother. He had lost his powers, so it was up to her to be the Quincy of the family. Besides, a hollow was close by. If she could just get to it before Professor Bitch found her, that would be great.

“So, Karma, who do you like?” Curious, Airi stopped to eavesdrop.

“Okuda,” said Karma. Why did Airi feel jealous?

“Really?” Maehara asked. “I thought you would have said Ishida.”

“Why?”

“It’s just that,” Sugino stated. “Well, the two of you skip classes together a lot, and I don’t know, you seem to be really interested in her.”

Interest was all he was and she knew it. Wanting to get rid of the hollow, she went to a completely different part of the inn and took care of it.

When she came back, Nagisa and Karma were leaning against the wall while everyone else was trying to kill Korosensei. “Do I even want to ask?” She questioned them.

“Probably not,” Karma stated. She shrugged as the three of them watched the chaos unfold.

  
  


Since he knows about her abilities, she let him in on her little plan. What is the plan? Airi fashioned arrows out of some of the material that can actually harm Korosensei. She even made them so that they could get an extra speed boost from Reishi. And well, you get the idea.

Karma and Airi skipped class after lunch one day, and just hung around the forest. Once the school day was over, Akabane ran up to the schoolhouse, yelling, “Korosensei!! Come quick! Airi’s been injured!”

“What?!” Asked the concerned teacher, disappearing into the woods.

Once the giant yellow octopus was in her range, she fired her arrows. He caught the first one with one of his tentacles. The arrow was aimed at his side.

“Ah-ha! so _this_ is your strategy,” the teacher noted, studying the arrow. “Making the material into an arrowhead. Nice touch.” 

From a completely different angle, she shot another arrow.

“Huh?” He asked as he caught it. His head spun around, confused as to the different trajectory and the speed of the arrow. “How did-“ a different arrow came at his head. Again, he caught it.

“You didn’t think I’d shoot only one arrow, did you?” She questioned, her voice getting a strange ambiance as she hirenkyaku-ed all over the place. Each new spot, she shot an arrow. Sometimes, Korosensei would see just a glimpse of her on the forest floor. Other times, arrows came flying at him in the trees.

“How are you moving this fast?!” The yellow science experiment wondered, racing to catch every arrow with his tentacles. “How do you have so many arrows?!” She snickered at his distress. 

But then, he seemed to figure it out. The weird yellow octopus apparatus right in front of her. He saw the bow and the quiver of arrows fastened around her waist. She loaded her bow and hirenkyaku-ed away twice.

“That was a very impressive attempt, Ishida,” Korosensei complimented. “Tell me, how did you move so fast?”

“It’s really nothing to concern yourself with,” she responded, still aiming her final arrow at him.

His face changed from solid yellow to stripped green and yellow. “Ooo~ are you hiding something?” She didn’t respond. They stood there for a good minute. 

“Yes,” she said as she walked away. “and I won’t tell you what it is either.”

So… that attempt was a bust. Oh well. Not the end of the world. At least… not yet anyway… 

At least Airi can go back to her apartment with a sense of accomplishment. Now all she wished was for her brother to come home and for Karakura Town to not be blown up into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
